


Electrifying (Krel Tarron X Reader)

by Little_Spring_Flower07



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Spring_Flower07/pseuds/Little_Spring_Flower07
Summary: Okay I know that Wizards: Tales of Arcadia is on Netflix. I know that 3Below isn't really the talk.So don't fry me about it. I just couldn't find many of these, and if there is it's with an OC. BTW this is for female readers. I apologize to males, but I don't know how to write stories with a male reader. Also this is my first story. Sorry if it is bad. Negative comments about me or my story isn't welcome. We need to be positive during Corona. It isn't a joke. This all happens after Wizards. Have fun! (Please do not copy my work.) There is fighting and cursing.You just moved to Arcadia, the "weird" town that everyone has been talking about. You had heard about stone beings (Trolls), aliens (Akiridions), flying pixies (The Arcane Order), and wizards all around. Your parents being curious worms decided to move to Arcadia to research on those rumors. There was one thing good about this, you were finally able to see your childhood friend, Claire Nuenz.This is a copy of my story on Wattpad it is still going also I update a lot more on Wattpad then I am here.
Relationships: Aja/Steve, You/Krel Tarron, claire/jim
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Arcadia

Y/N (Your Name) POV

Finally! I can stretch my legs. After that long car ride I am ready to go meet up with the Nunez family. Or more like My BFF Claire! I has been so long! She said that she got a boyfriend. What was his name? Jake? No, Jin? Not that either... oh right Jim! I hope he treats her right. I wonder if she still likes K-Pop. When Claire was still with me at H/T (Home Town) we would always fangirl about our favorite groups like BTS, BLACKPINK, and Twice. There were others as well but those three were our favorite. Still are to me. Although KP/G (K-Pop Group) is creeping up to top 4. (Sorry if you don't like K-Pop) 

I know she could've changed. I did too my once NH/C (Natural Hair Color) is now dyed blue. (Picture below)

The once innocent golden child Y/N is gone. Now a sort of badass Y/N replaced her. No one can hurt me again. (I will explain in the next chapter) "I'm going to explore." I yell as I get out my makeup and hair ties. Not that they would care, they never cared about what I was up to. I put my hair up like this:

And put on a bit of lip gloss like this:

I want to have an innocent reputation, then when trouble starts I'll go back to my badass looks. I need to know who is trustworthy or a backstabbing b**** you can never be too careful. I decide to wear this (Ignore the hair and phone):

Finally. I'm ready. Wait. No, never mind I need to grab my pocket knifes. I slip one in my right shoe, one in my pocket, and one in my bra. You never know when you might need it. I grab my phone put my air pods in and play BTS's new song Dynamite and walk out the door. I hope Claire is ready. I hope Arcadia is ready.

Claire's POV:

"What!" I screech. My parents had just told me that my childhood friend Y/N has just arrived in Arcadia. 

"Yes isn't it great honey?" I wanted to puke. Great? More like terrible! 

"Sure is Mom!" I say trying not to sound terrified. I really don't feel like getting interrogated when Y/N is here. Let's hope luck is on my side. "I'll be going to Jim's house okaythanksbye!" I bolt out the door. Ever since Jim lost the troll hunter amulet he's been more on the down side. I really do need to comfort him and tell everyone about Y/N. I hope Y/N and I can make up and become friends again after what happened.


	2. Quick Backstory

Y/N POV:

I walked around my school students watching my every move. Whispering about me. There's been rumors going around all week. And to make it worse, it was Claire to spread and started them. Claire Nuenz my best friend, who knows all my secrets. Now the whole school is against me! All except the staff members. Yet they're not doing anything about these rumors. I feel betrayed and alone. The one person I though I could trust betrayed me. Without friends there isn't anyone I can lean on. My parents couldn't care less about me, my 'BFF' turned her back on me, and I don't have any other friends.

~Time skip to 2 Months Later~

(Still your point of view)

I've learned to defend myself and fight. Silent as the night, swift as an assassin, and smart like a hero should be. No one will hurt me again. Not now not ever. I've changed, and if I ever see Claire again I am going to show her what it feels like to be betrayed. By your best friend since childhood. Claire moved to Arcadia. Stupid of her. If there's one thing you shouldn't ever tell the person targeting you. Your location. 

I've been beating up anyone who talks about me. No one stops me anymore not even the staff. Just you wait Claire. You'll get what's coming for ya.


	3. "Innocent"

Your POV:

Acting innocent is the key to get to Claire. I was skipping down the road when I saw chubby guy with braces and brunette hair (Toby). He was talking to an oaf with golden hair (Steve) and a guy holding a boombox (Krel Human Form). Boombox guy is kinda cute- wait- what am I saying? Who walks with a boombox these days? Maybe they can help me. I'll ask the oaf, he seems naive enough to answer me honestly without asking too much questions. I 'happily' walked up to Mr.Oaf. "Excuse me Mister. Could you please tell me where Mr and Mrs. Nunez is?" The oaf looked at me and squinted. Can he not see very well? Then he started talking.

"Who are you buttsnack? People call me Steve Palchuk buttsnack." I was wondering if I should run or stay when braces interrupted oa- I mean Steve.

"Sorry about Steve, umm we just survived an attack from evil spirits? Names Toby Domzalski and this is Krel Tarron." He pointed to boombox dude. I swear I saw a blush on him but I'm not one-hundred percent sure.

(You) "Nice to meet you two, I am-"

(Steve) "But there's three of us."

(You) "Exactly. Anyway I am (Y/N) (L/N Last Name)."

(Krel) "A-are you n-new here? I don't t-think I've ever seen y-you before."

Toby POV

Is it me or is Krel blushing? I can't tell! I'm hungry maybe I should go to McDonald's, (Just pretend there's a McDonald's) but I'm on a diet! On the other hand I'm starving! Screw it, I'll just get some nougat nummies! Wait isn't that even more unhealthy? "Right Toby?" Krel's voice broke through my thoughts. Oh no. I wasn't listening! Wait didn't she need to go to Claire's house? Yeah she did, I think.

(Toby) "Don't you need to go to the Nunez house? We could lead you there."

Your POV

What? I guess he wasn't listening cause that's exactly what Krel asked him. Krel said "We can lead you to the house of the Nunez. Right Toby?" Krel talks a little weird, but Arcadia is a strange place so no question. There was an awkward silence except Steve who was texting someone talking about some butt kinking ninja angel. What the heck is that? I decided to break the silence. "To the Nunez's house?" The all agreed except for the oaf they call Steve. 

(Steve) "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Why are you going to Claire's house?"

Great now I need to answer **_that_** question.


	4. Scavenger Hunt

Your POV

"Well" I started " I am a friend of Claires. We haven't seen each other in so long that I don't even remember what she looks like." I let a single crocodile tear slip out of my eye. It always takes a bit to manipulate and get trust, if I'm lucky they may buy my story. Also that's a lie. I've seen Claire's instagram pictures. All that joy and happiness with her and her friends. Weirdly never about her bf. Anyways I'll ruin her perfect doll-like life she has going. I deserve happiness, not the witch. I watch as the oaf is talking to himself, Toby and Krel panicking. It seems that those two hasn't ever needed to comfort a crying girl. "L-lets get g-going." Krel stammered out. Is that a blush on him? Did he catch a cold out here? 

They led me to a house near the woods. Usually I don't follow strangers to the woods but, something about these kids scream out trustworthy. And naive. I may have tricked the dummies easily but its going to be harder with Claire. I ring the doorbell and wait. The door opens in a few moments after I rang the bell. The familiar voices of the Nunez family rings in my ear. But where's Claire? I jump back as Claire's dad appears in front of me screaming "What do you do at night with my daughter?!" What the f*** is he talking about? "Oh (Y/N) darling it's been too long!" Mrs.Nunez gave me a hug of death. Did I mention that they still don't know about the incident? Yeah Claire never got punished for what she did to me, so I'll punish her for everyone.

"Hello Mr and Mrs.Nunez!" I say ignoring the words of my enemy's father, "Is Claire here? I wanted to see her after all its been so long!" I giver her one of my best fake smiles.

"Oh she went out to meet with her boyfriend Jake was it?" (Mrs.Nunez)

"I think its Jin." (Mr.Nunez)

"Wait I remember! It was Jim." (Mrs.Nunez)

"Oh okay then nice seeing you Mr and Mrs I will see you soon." I say quickly leaving. I need to find Claire before she can find Jin. (Yes I did that spelling error on purpose) I need to get her away from everyone else if I can. "I'll see ya'll later I'm going myself for now bye!" I yell to the boys and run off. I hope they won't catch up or even try to. I really need to find Claire. It's going to be a scavenger hunt. Be ready Claire because once we're the only ones. Together. And alone. Theres gonna be some s*** going down. You may have shadow magic, but so do I along with another power. But that's for me to know and you to find out later. If there's anything they taught me is to never underestimate your enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Any idea who they could be?


	5. Apology "accepted"

Your POV:

Man. Where the h*** is that girl? I've searched nearly all over town. I even stopped by a cafe to grab some (f/d) (favorite drink) I saw a random guy there, he looks about 19 a few years older than me. (Just say that your 14-16 in this.) At least he has some looks. Oh f***, I'm so dumb I could've asked the dude if he knew where Claire was. Since Mrs.Nunez is council woman people must know Claire. Simple as that. Should I go back to the cafe? Nah, the dude mentioned a bookstore. He said that all books were burnt from the fire. Of course I knew that this "bookstore" was the f****** old man Merlin's workshop in this little town. Maybe I can try to find some helpful information.

With _her_ dead with the _him_ , they are at a disadvantage especially with the _traitor_ on the loose with stupid a** kid. All I know is that one of _them_ is tracking them in a city. I'm here, but is that cafe b****** serious or f****** with me? This place is nothing but ashes! Oh I'm giving that college kid a shocking surprise when I'm in power along with _them_. The _traitor_ will be out and I will take _Traitor's_ place. I can't wait.

-Time Skip (Still Your POV)-

Finally I finished unpacking. I never found Claire though. Bummer I wish I could've seen her look of surprise on her stupid a** face. That b**** will pay for what she did. While I wait I'm going to watch my anime! **(Sorry if you don't like anime. BTW the anime is Assassination Classroom, if you don't know it you should totally watch it, its really good, but I've only watched season 1 so far and its been a while so I may get some facts wrong. Don't get offended if you insult a character that you like in here. It's just for the story.)** Karma is so bada**, and Nagisa is just a little cinnamon roll! That b**** Okuda should rot in h***! No one is allowed to be with Karma but me. **(Again just for the story. Plz don't go all up in my face.)** Even if Karma and Gakushu are enemies they are more alike that they know. Just like _she_ told _Little Miss.Perfect_. But like what's the schools problem with class 3-E? They have way better looking people. They even have a better personality! I totally ship Kayano and Nagisa they would make a cute couple. 

Karma Akabane:

Gakushu Asano:

Nagisa Shiota (Male): 

Kaede Kayano:

Karma is probably your typical bad boy same with Gakushu. Except Gakushu is a bit of a nerd I dare say. I admire both, I also admire all of class 3-E. They put up with being treated like s*** by a bunch of "upperclassmen" a******* everyday. Can we talk about the times that they retaliate! The dudes are so hot when they rebel against the "Upperclassmen" except Taiga Okijima. He a huge perv. I guess Itona is as well, but at least he has looks. (Sorry if any of ya like Okijima)

Taiga Okijima:

Itona Horribe:

**"Ding dong!"** Who the h*** would f****** be at the door? Since I'm alone I got up to see who it is. I fling open the door my fake innocent act steeping in. Oh its the b****. How did she even get my f****** address? Wait that's a dumb question. "Hey Claire long time no see!" I say smiling so hard my cheeks are starting to hurt. "Oh yeah umm. Mom said that you came by earlier. Sorry I was with Jim, my boyfriend. Anyways I-Im sorry, I know it was wrong for me to spread rumors and fake news about you. I-I don't know what m-made me but I did and I have no e-excuse for my actions. Please forgive me though (Y/N), I wan't to patch up our broken friendship." Wow, the b**** can apologize well I guess I need to play along. "Apology accepted!" I scream, "Well I need to finish unpacking so I'll text you later if you give me your number." Claire quickly typed down her number on my phone and bid me goodbye. As soon as I shut the door a scowl appeared on my face. I had to use all my will power not to beat her into a bloody pulp.

Claire POV:

Well that went better than expected. I thought she would have changed, but nope same old (Y/N). But I just can't help the feeling that something wasn't right about her. I'm probably just over reacting. Fighting trolls, evil aliens, and spirits must have taken a toll on me. I just need to be careful that she won't get into one of our fights with magic or out of this world creatures. She's so innocent that if she got hurt I'd never forgive myself. I hurt her enough in the past. I hope she won't know that I have shadow magic, when we were younger she always knew what was going on. No matter what, or how hard I try she always knew. Thats partly why she makes such a good friend. She reminded me of Marinette Dupin-Cheng. A character from a show we use to watch together called Miraculous Ladybug. We were obsessed with heroes back then with magic jewelry. I would be Chat Noir and She would be Ladybug. Thats probably why I was so good at using my shadow staff. It's similar with Chat Noir's baton.

I hope she will get along with my friends. I wonder how Douxie and Nari are doing. They had to go to a random city to escape The rest of the Arcane Order. I don't think that they'll find them soon. Which is good. Jim and I get more peace and quiet together. We have more time to train. Krel can work on some more technology. It's just a win-win! I wonder though if we trained (Y/N) if she could help us fight and protect Arcadia. She just might be able to, but her parents have a job where they have the chance to move. I hope everything will be okay and that my gut feeling that something is wrong will just go away. Oh shoot. I'm late to meet Darci and Mary! I gotta get going! Never mind I'll use a portal. Wait what is this feeling? It feels like another user. Theres another user of shadow magic! Could it be (Y/N)? No she would tell me...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have an idea who they are? I will have some more cursing but will replace the letters with * except for the first letter. I also will have some later posts since in the daytime I'm doing schoolwork or homework or I just don't have time. I am okay with constructive criticism so if you see a mistake or something I could work on please tell me. Thank you! I hope you keep enjoying my story!


	6. Them

Your POV:

My alarm rang at 7 P.M. it was time. I cannot miss this meeting, they won't be happy if I'm late, they already have the genesis seals. **(** **By now you probably know who _them_ or _they_ are.)** All they needed was all members of the order. 3 members was the limit so they're going to kick Nari out. Skrael and Bellroc will be so pleased when we release raw magic in this world. Being in the order means that I die. I need to be immortal to be in the Arcane Order. Merlin probably never saw this coming even with the time map. I need to get rid of his assistant though. Hisirodoux Casprin. He's protecting Nari and if he figures out the plan, there's no doubt that he's going to foil it.

Not only that but he'll get Little Miss Perfect Claire and her lame friends into this. The troll hunter, the alien, and their allies. I hear that Hisirodoux or Douxie has a cat-dragon named Archie. Apparently his dad is the great Devourer. Thanks but no thanks. I have yet to know who the troll hunter, alien, and their allies are. They are to tell me this information at the meeting. This way I'll find them get intell on their plans and destroy it all. Crush their hope, and get my revenge. Getting close to Claire is no problem, but getting her to spill a secret is hard. She one had a crush and she wouldn't tell me who until 1 year after. It was Chris Jones **(Random name I made up.)** he was a jock. Rude to everyone a playboy. They ended up dating, I tried to warn her, she didn't listen. Luckily 3 days later I found evidence that he was cheating. They broke up, I kinda wish that I didn't tell her the truth. 

Bellroc is keeping track of Nari and Hisirodoux so we know where they are. Skrael is enhancing the ability of the ship. I am the spy, I report to them if anything seems... hmm how do I say this? Magical, rocky, or out of this world. I know the alien had brains, the wizard... well we all know what wizards can do. and the troll hunter not even a troll hunter anymore. They took his precious amulet and when they brought back Morgana, The Pale Lady, or whatever you wanna call that witch, from the dead. It shattered. It broke into so many pieces that the order had to clean the ship 20 times to know that slivers of the magical item was gone. I honestly couldn't believe that it turned into, basically silvery blue dust. I guess that Mr. Troll hunter can't hunt any other gum-gums. 

Gum-gums. I've always thought that that was completely idiotic stupid name. I mean, who the h*** names their followers gum-gums? When I first heard it I though they were screwing with me. Turns out it was their actual name. It's hilarious how Gunmar and Bular can create this "master plan" and they can't even give a decent name for trolls who fight for them. They all should be called dumb-dums cause they are as DUMB as the students and staff of Collège Françoise Dupont **(From Miraculous Ladybug)** believing in Lila **(More like LIE-la)** Rossi.

Where are they? 'Skrael were suppose pick me up 30 minutes ago to meet Bellroc!' It's now 7:45! Thats it. I'm tired of waiting, they can f****** come at me all they want for all I care It's Skrael's f****** fault that he never came. 

-Time Skip (Still Your POV)-

"You were suppose come to the meeting last night." The cold cool voice spoke through your communicator. 

You: "Sorry (Sarcastic), I can't fly like you and Bellroc, Skull."

Skrael: "Its Skrael!" You could hear the anger in his voice.

You: "I waited 30 f****** minutes for you to pick me up and you never came!"

Skrael: "I wasn't aware that we were going on what mortals call, a date."

You: "We weren't you m*****f****** ice cube. You had to take me to the meeting! Gosh I didn't think you were that STUPID, maybe you should join the dumb-dums!"

Skrael: "Who are these dhom-dhoms you speak of?"

You: "The gum-gums."

Skrael: "I shall never bow down to troll kind. They bow down to ME!"

Bellroc: "Both of you SHUT UP before I burn you all to the ground."

Skrael: "Sorry."

You: "Sorry Bell."

Bellroc: "Call me Bellroc (Y/N), I will not stand what mortals call nickmames." **(Spelled wrong on purpose)**

You: "Do you want my help or not? I told you before when you two found me that I will only help if I am treated like an equal not some foolish peasant."

Bellroc: "I suppose you are correct. We will contact you in a few days, remember why you are here. You'll receive a painful torcher session and death if you fail." With that she disconnected the communicators. Well that was just great.

For those who don't know who the Arcane Order is or need a reminder of how they look like (Also has Douxie):

Arcane Order Ship:

Skrael:

Bellroc:

Nari:

Hisirodoux (Douxie) Capsrin:

I can't wait to crush them all.

-Else where-

Claire POV:

Ugh I just can't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "You okay Claire-bear? You haven't been acting yourself during the whole night." Crap I didn't notice that.

"I'm good thanks for worrying about me Darci." I say, hopefully she won't push any more. Mary was going on and on about her social media accounts and her fans and followers. I honestly didn't care. I wonder what (Y/N) is doing right now. Is she finished unpacking? 'No, bad Claire. You should pay attention to your friend.' I turned my focus back to Mary rambling about some cute guy named Jake.

Darci Scott:

Mary Wang:


	7. Worries

Your POV:

I am worried. Did I make the wrong choice in helping the Arcane Order? No! Don't doubt yourself (Y/N). Theres nothing to be worried about. Everything **will** go as planned.

Claire POV:

I can't help but worry about the power of another shadow magic user. What if he or she is dangerous? Is it Morgana? But she died, but what about the Arcane Order? Ugh I'm stressing, Mary said that stress doesn't look good on me. I should stop worrying, I'll only cause the others to worry. Forget it Claire. It will be okay.

Krel POV:

Theres just this strange feeling in my core lately. I can't stop thinking about (Y/N)... is this what Aja feels around the Palchuk? The Mother (the ship) said that this was called love. Can this truly be what the humans call love? Am I in love? Should I tell Aja? Will she love me back? The questions swirling in my head is giving me what humans call, a migraine. I am so worried about this all with the snow guy (Skrael) and fire lady (Bellroc) on the loose. This isn't looking good.

Jim POV:

I noticed something off with Claire today, she wasn't herself. Did Morgana somehow come back and turn evil again? Is Arcadia in danger? If it is how can I protect it without my amulet? The Arcane Order is still around so it's not as safe anymore I'm always on the lookout for anything strange. Whatever it is, I'm worried it will be bad. Claire always said that everything will be okay, but will it?

Douxie POV:

Oh fuzz buckets! It just keeps getting harder and harder to conceal Nari from prying eyes. Everyone asking "Why are you green?" or "What cosplay are you?" it's getting on my nerves. And along with that money is running tight. I need to find a job whenever I can to we won't starve or be found laying on the streets by Bellroc. Yes I know she's tracking us. I say her feathers on the ground so we had to leave. No matter what happens though, I will keep my word to Master and keep Nari safe. I just can't help but worry if Arcadia is safe.

Nari POV:

I do not understand why the young wizard is so concerned for me. I can feel something coming up, it is not good. I just wish I knew what it was, but whenever I try to see what it is and who's soul it is I get zapped. I need to protect the young wizard or the order will surly tear his soul to pieces. I cannot let it happen. It will be difficult as the human are very what humans call nosey. I hope the order cannot find me here.

Mary POV:

As much as I'm worried for Claire-Bear, I've been losing instagram followers! How can this be? I need something interesting, something never filmed or done before! I need a new style of film. I can't loose my followers! My instagram enemy Kendal Williams is catching up! **(Sorry if your name is Kendal or Williams)** This is a disaster! I need to search every inch of Arcadia for something better then Kendal!

Darci POV:

I am so worried, is Toby cheating on me? He's always away like the group bonfire he supposedly went with Jim and Claire-Bear to see Jim's Uncle Marlin or something. Who names their kid Marlin? Except the fish from Finding Neko? Nemo? Who cares! I'm loosing it. What if instead of his friend Argeus (AAARRRGGHH) its a girl named Arlene or Ariana? Does he still love me?

Steve POV:

I wonder how my butt-kicking-ninja-angel girlfriend is doing. Is she okay without the almighty Palchuk around? And what about nerd Levi? Nope... Oh I remember Eli. My creeps laying partner went to the planet of my girlfriend. Phones aren't working very well though... what if, what if she finds someone else?

No One's POV:

These 9 people may be different with different or similar concerns, but one thing in common.It is that they all wished that their worries would disappear. As if their worries were engraved in the sand on a beach and the waves were coming is to wash them away.

 **(AN: I don't think I posted a picture of Jim, Toby, Steve, Krel, Eli, or Aja so here they are.)**

Krel Akiridion :

Krel Human:

Aja Akiridion:

Aja Human:

Jim:

Toby:

Steve:

Eli:


	8. A step ahead

Your POV:

**(BTW this is the next day.)** I groaned as my whole body was sore. I've been training non-stop for the littlest of things. Reviewing the plans, making my own backup plans and backup plans for the backup plans. Even through this I can't stop thinking. Thinking about Krel. No guys has ever attracted my attention the way he does. Sure I may thing a guy is cute or hot, but I wan't ever attracted to them. What made him so different? Its like a tug towards my heart. I want it to be gone. I don't like this feeling, but I also want it to last forever. Is this love? I am not sure, but it will defiantly get in the way of the plan. If I fail I die, don't get my revenge on Claire, and I won't become a member of the Arcane Order. I need to squash anything else that may weaken me, why did this happen now?

"Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep." Theres the alarm. I told Claire I would meet her at her place to meet all her friends. I better get going, I chose a cute white butterfly dress with shorts underneath to conceal my underwear, a pair of black flats, casual makeup, a white mini backpack, and had a wavy hairstyle (Remember you hair is blue) **(If you don't like you can change it.)**

Outfit:

Shoes:

Bag:

Makeup:

Hair:

I think I'm pulling this innocent act well, I hope that Claire can't feel my shadow magic or things are gonna get rough. I wonder if Krel will like this. Wait...what? 'No, no, no, no, no you can't think things like that Y/N focus on the mission.' Talking some knives with me as well, you never know when you're going to get attacked. Sure I have powers, but Id rather not blow my cover just yet, I'll be just a step ahead.

Krel POV:

"Kleb." What do I do?! Claire wan't us to meet her friend that just moved here. I told her that I would come, but I need to upgrade the Mothership! I wonder if I could pull off a "I'm sick" act. 'No Krel, lying is wrong.' I should just tell the truth and hope for the best. Knowing how girls are like she will convince me to attend her meet and greet. I do not wish to go, wait... maybe Y/N will be there. Should I check? No, she will pry more information out of me! Oh kleb, human feelings are so complicated! I should list things down to be a step ahead.

Jim POV:

Claire wants us to meet an old friend of hers, but I don't think that risking her knowing about all this unusual things is the best idea. How do I tell her this though? Am I even strong enough to be her boyfriend? I lost the amulet, I'm not the troll hunter anymore. I...I failed. The Arcane Order is still there and were just going to risk the poor girl or boy's life? Her friend is completely new to this what happens if I can't protect Claire or her friend. Does that make me a bad hero? I need to train more and make plans, that way I'll be a step ahead.

Claire POV:

I'm so nervous, Im finally introducing Y/N after what seems like forever! Will she approve of Jim? I want all my friends to approve of my boyfriend. Once I dated this guy, I forgot his name, but anyways he was a playboy. Y/N saved me a lot of awkwardness by figuring out that he was **cheating** on me! Seriously though who does that? I just want everyone else to get along so much I made a backup plan to be a step ahead.


	9. Greetings with death (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some blood and things like that so if it triggers something or you don't like it just skip this chapter.

Your POV: 

I arrived at Claire's house and her parents once again greeted me. They sent me to her room as she was to be there shortly. After a few minutes the door opened. I turned expecting to see the girl I sought revenge on, yet I was only met with disappointment as a guy with ebony black hair with ocean eyes entered. I do not like how he watches my every move. Judging me on who knows what. Is this the troll hunter? Possible, yes. He is so skinny though, is he starved by his parents? I was about to ask the kid his name when a loud voice intervened. 

(Toby) Yo Jimbo! Hows it going? Oh hey Y/N was it? You must be the friend Claire was talking about. Hehe, I don't think she know that we know each other.

(Jim) Hey Tobes you know this girl? Friend of Claire's? ......Oooohhh I understand.

(You) Umm yeah, I'm Y/N L/N, you must be James Lake Jr.

(Jim) Oh yeah I am but just call me Jim.

(You) Oh okay. Cool.

After that it was just awkward silence that settled upon us. After Claire entered along with a girl with a mini afro (Darci) and a Asian looking girl (Mary). This may be harder convincing them than I though. Great I underestimated them. Exactly what I wasn't suppose to do. Why so I always mess up on this kind of stuff? 

(Claire) Well everyone this is my childhood friend that just moved here yesterday, Y/N L/N.

Oop, the b**** started the meeting, group, whatever. 

(Mary) Hi your like, really pretty! You can be friends with us I'm kinda the Queen Bee around school and social media. By the way I'm Mary Wang. 

She sound so energetic and like a popular mean-ish girl, but being friends with her just became easier.

(Darci) Mary you're going to scare the poor girl. Hey, I'm Darci Scott, My dad is Officer Scott if you didn't know, any friend of Claire's is a friend of ours.

Silly girl, that would be the problem. I don't consider me as a friend of Claire's. I consider her as an enemy. When I get vengeance I hope to tear that b**** limb from limb as her warm salty blood drips from my hands, to the cold hard ground. Jim will be heartbroken but he will just find another. High school and middle school relationships never lasted anyways.

Yeah everyone may think that I'm crazy trying to ruin her life, but hey just haven't seen the worst of her. The conversation continued on after introducing and clearing that we all know each other we talked about interests. It became my turn, "Well, my favorite color is F/C (Favorite Color) food is F/F (Favorite Food) I enjoy coloring!" Gross the sickening sweetness of my own voice makes me want to gag. 

Jim went to make us lunch since Claire's parents aren't here. I have to say that it smells amazing. Mary and Darci had to leave so that's just perfect for trying to get some inside info about her, adventures. I suspect that Jim is troll hunter. Since I missed the meeting where I was to be notified on who was what I wasn't sure. I'm almost certain that Toby and Blondie (Steve) are the allies. I can't tell who may be the alien or wizard. Could Krel be the alien? I mean he talks weird and has a very... unique point of view. His chocolate brown eyes gazing wondrously at simple household items, almost as if he hasn't ever seen them before.

"Lunch is ready!" Jim's voice broke my thoughts. I follow Miss Perfect (Claire) to the kitchen, it smells heavenly. I haven't had a homemade meal like this in years. I can cook, but I just don't want to. I take a bite and instantly want more. This kid is h***a good at cooking. "This is really good. You have talent." I say, this time my words are sincere instead of my fake kindness. I think I flustered him a bit as he started to get shy. I motion to Claire "I think I broke your boyfriend..." As he snapped out of his flustered state we all near the end of our meal. After we finished we played some board games since Mr and Mrs.Nunez are very strict on video games. Their excuse is that it will rot our brains and that we'll become zombies. Stupid, I know.

Now we were watching a movie. I felt drowsier. The TV and my surroundings became more and more blurry as I fell into darkness.

_Your Dream (Your POV)_

_"No!" I heard me scream as my parents plummeted in an ice cube into a pool of lava. Skrael and Belroc looked as if the accomplished their goal in talking over the world. Then darkness. Then a flash of light I'm somewhere else._

_I was standing there with the Arcane Order but I looked... different. My hair was as white as snow, blood red eyes that were glowing, Everyone was cowering upon us. It looks as if I was with... Skrael? Gross. I would never be with Skrael, who would like that icy statue?_ **(Me. XD)** _As the Arcane Order and I started to burn, freeze, and (Your mystery power you will know later on) the town my "friends" looked at me with betrayal. How I looked at Claire when the incident happened. It looks as if I didn't care._

_"How could you! We trusted you!" Krel shouted at me. Then he turned blue. He was the alien. He tried to attack me with a bright blue sword coming out of his... protractor? Before he hit me a blast of ice stopped him and held him in place. It was Skrael. Defending me. "Get your greasy hands off my property!" He snarled. When was I ever his property? Skrael can't do that! He can't just claim me as his, but what did this all mean? Then more darkness consumed me._

_End of Dream_


	10. Greetings with death (Part 2)

Krel's POV:

**(While you were dreaming)** I felt something heavy on my shoulder while watching the television. I looked over my shoulder to see Y/N's head. I could feel some strange warmth in my face. This is what the humans call blushing. I cannot have an attraction to her. Oh kleb. They all are watching me. I tried to pay attention to the television that plays the movie of the Cinderbella (BTW Cinderella) I must say that the animation are not very well done. How does this stick (Wand) work for the old geezer? (Fairy Godmother) Did science just not advance? Where am I able to get this stick of creation? I was snapped out of my thoughts when bright flashes of light emitted blinding me for a few meckrons (I have no idea how to spell that I just hope you know what I'm talking about.) 

The lights were from a small rectangular box that humans call a cell phone. The name does not make sense the phone is not in a cell. A cell is a human prison according to Mother. Claire has her phone and is snapping a few photos. "There is no way I'm letting this ship sink." She squeals. 

"A ship is a bigger version of a boat am I right? They are suppose to float." I say. It is very simple logic that I do not understand how she got wrong. Y/N shifted positioning on my shoulder I was admiring her features her electric blue hair, soft plush pink lips... wait... what am I saying?! Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

Claire POV:

There is no way I am letting YS/N (Your ship name with Krel) go down. The ship must sail! Her eyes snapped open, but I could've sworn that here eyes were electric blue and glowing for a moment. (The reason that it is electric blue is because some people have blue eyes.) I must be imagining things. Should I pull this up with Jim? Nah, my boyfriend has enough stress on his hands, the amulet is gone, and the Arcane Order is still out there just waiting for the perfect time to strike! I want to enjoy moments like these while I can. As I was lost in my own thoughts a shard of onyx broke down the door, There stood...


	11. Greetings with death (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now actually putting the full curse words in so if you are not comfortable with this, this isn't the book for you. You will also figure out your power in here, if you haven't know already. Characters may be a bit OOC. (That means Out Of Character right?)

Claire POV:

There he stood. At my door, the Green Knight. How is he even alive? I thought he was dead like Morgana. (Y/N) was now awake, she took one look at Arthur and shrieked like her life was on the line. Which, it was. But I wasn't going to tell her that. We all rushed out to the back door. No way am I going to die cause of him. I would rather not thank you very much. 

Your POV:

What the hell. He was NOT suppose be here. There was still at least 5 months until he would make his appearance. They wen't off the plan. This was not looking good. What happened if my true identity gets exposed? I won't get my revenge. I was just outside when a giant shadow portal appeared in front of me and I tumbled in. As I fell forward I felt something bang against my head. It felt like a rock. I landed on solid ground and rubbed my head. There was Krel right in front of me rubbing his head as well. We must have hit our heads together. "What the hell was that!" I yell. I mean, I need to make it seem like I know nothing. "Well...."Claire starts "it's a long story so sit down on a rock and we will tell you everything."

\-----Time Skip----

"So your saying, that the stone armor dude is a king named Arthur? And that you are a witch, Krel an alien, and Jim is a troll hunter! What logic is this?" Claire was about to answer when Krel cut in, "I prefer the term Akiridion. I am not liking the word alien." 

"(Claire) Yeah I know this is a lot to take in but, now that Arthur saw you with us your a target now." 

"(Jim) We can try to do our best to protect you though." 

"(Toby) Umm... Jimbo. How is King Arthur even alive. Didn't he die?" 

"(Krel) There is no gadget to bring someone alive. No even Akiridion tech is that advanced." As they chattered among themselves, I began to worry. Claire's shadow magic is stronger than mine. What will happen if they figure out I have shadow magic? I mean I have another power but, will it be enough? I was about to speak when a portal opened up beneath me and I fell. I shrieked and they all went to grab me. Yeah **went** , they didn't make it. I fell and ended up on stoney ground. There was a pool of lava so it was scorching hot. There they stood, Belroc, Skrael, and the Green Knight. This was so similar to the dream that I am worrying that something bad will happen.

I decided to speak first. "What the fuck you three! Arthur wasn't suppose come out to the open in like another 5 months! What changed without my consent?"

"(Belroc) While you missed out on our meeting and the calls we gave you. 

"(You) I never received any calls. Also I missed the meeting because Skrael didn't come pick me up. Unlike you two I can't fly yet."

"(Skrael) Then simply travel through the cords that contain what mortals call..." He paused, it seems as if he's trying to find the correct word. "ah yes, electricity is what I believe it is called." 

Yes it is true. I have power over electricity and energy. My electricity and energy is blue, or more specifically _electric blue_ outlining _lighting white_ on the inside. No I don't short circulate like Denki Kaminar. I don't really 'overuse' my power more like, I just get tired. Unlike Belroc, Skrael, and Arthur. I don't have an enchanted item to blast magic at. I just use my hands and my other body parts. My electricity is pretty powerful I guess. 


	12. Info about Powers (Shadow magic not included)

**Evil Name:** Asterope 

_- **Definition/Origin:**_ _(Greek Origin) meaning "lightning". This originally female-based name can be used for a male also.)_

**Good Name: **Elektra 

_- **Definition/Origin:** (Greek Origin) means "amber" or "incandescent". If you're looking for electric names, or names that mean lightning, this one should strike your fancy._

You can:

**1\. Charge up your body and make a explosion on electricity/lighting (Kinda like a bomb) (Can be all power levels)**

_\- Enemies will fly back, how far they get thrown depends on how heavy they are and how powerful the blast was_

**2\. Make balls of electricity/lighting to throw at enemies (Can be all power levels)**

_\- Those hit by these will be burnt, electrocuted, and/or stunned depending on how much energy is stored inside_

**3\. Can shock/electrocute anyone that in within a 2 feet radius from you (Usually a 1 in power. Possible to be all power levels)**

_\- They can be burnt if you use enough energy_

**4\. Make different weapons using lightning (Can be any power level)**

_\- Swords, guns, daggers, grenades, bombs, etc_

_\- Anyone touched by the the weapons will be hurt depending on the power level_

**5\. Make a force field/shield out of electricity/lighting (10 in power sometime less, but no power level less than 8)**

_\- You are invincible to attacks outside the force field_

_\- Anyone who touches the force field/shield that is not you will be electrocuted_

_\- Usually shadow portal can make a bridge from the outside to inside the force field, but since you have shadow magic you are able to prevent that from happening_

**6\. If there is a storm you can summon lighting to strike your enemies or guide lighting in the direction you want**

_\- The Storm enhance your powers_

_\- Storms are able to heal you and your wounds faster (Can only heal yourself, it is not immediate healing)_

** Power Scale (Will use as reference so you get an idea on how much power you are using): **

**1- Shock (Minimum)**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5- Stun/Pass out (5 Minutes) (Medium)**

**6**

**7**

**8**

**9**

**10= Burnt to a crisp/Severe damage (Maximum)**

**11= Burnt to dust/Immediate death unless human or immortal (Can only be used every hour in storms. Use wisely, and the power can be stored if not used in the hour. So you can save up energy that the storm gives you, but once the storm is over you can't use it unless for healing measures. You do not get to just keep saving and saving energy. Once the storm is over the energy is gone unless for healing measures like I said before)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helped you understand your power a bit more. Also to clear things up, you are able to store energy in your body and you use that energy to use your powers. It takes a while for you to fully recharge. Eating, drinking (Non-Alcohol), sleeping will help you recharge faster so will storms. Usually it will take you 5 hours to fully recharge (starting at no energy at all), if you eat, sleep, drink (Non-Alcohol), or there is a storm it only shortens the process of recharging. Eating, drinking, and sleeping will shorten the process by 10 minutes each, and the storm just gives you energy to store every hour (Does not recharge you). No you are not invincible to all attacks. You have weaknesses too. Remember that constructive criticism is welcome!


	13. Greetings with death (Part 4)

Y/N POV:

"You are all so frustrating!" I scream. Why don't they understand? I was out of here. Right before I go to take my first step out I was stopped. There stood my parents. Trapped. In ice. No. The word no ran through my hear over and over and over. This couldn't be happening. I- I don't want them to die just yet. Maybe, just maybe, I can change fate. I have to play my cards correctly though. "Whats going on?" I tried to lace my voice in a tone that contained no fear. It was no use. I could hear the fear intwined with the false confidence. "We have decided, Skrael and I here. That these humans will be a distraction for all of us." Fuck. I need to convince them otherwise. "What do you mean? They are my parents, I need them to survive." I hope that changes their mind, I don't trust the look on their faces. Skrael whispers in Belroc's ear. I want to know what they are saying. "That is the point." Skrael starts, "If you cannot survive on your own how will you even battle all the brats at once?" At ONCE! They wanted me to fight all of them at once. I cannot do that. Not even a little bit.

"Hold on up. I can't fight them all that is absurd!" I am in panic mode. When they are like this there is almost no changing their mind. "That is what we want you to work on little one." Little one. LITTLE ONE! Did Skrael just call me "little one" umm excuse me I am fairly a good height thank you very much. "This isn't fair you all. I'm trying my best to find information but I can't do that when you all bust in like no one is watching and attack. I need to gain trust. How do I do that when you all kidnap me here with a portal with all of them watching!" They seem to think about this. Great, now I have their attention. I feel a chill go past me and I look behind me to see my parents fall. Right into the lava. I run and try to grab the ice. Of course, the ice is slippery that I can't get a grip. I can't fully control my shadow magic yet so it would be dangerous. I feel helpless as I watch my parents' bodies fall, just like my dream.


	14. Wait-what?!

Y/N POV:

I gasp as I sit up. Where was I? I look around to a pure white room, I'm on a bed the exact same color of white. Depending on the heart monitor next to me, I'm in a hospital. What had happened? I jumped as the curtain to my right opened. A lady with dyed pink hair in a nurse outfit came close. "Umm excuse me. Where am I?" I felt scared for the answer I might receive. "Oh your at (Hospital close to where you live). I feel so bad for you. That tornado really did some damage to you." Tornado? Wait. Was-was all that, just a dream? No. I don't want it to be a dream, I was with my favorite characters from Tales of Arcadia series. Yet, why do feel, relived? 

"Where are my parents?" I frantically ask the nurse. She looks at me, and I see it in her eyes. Guilt. Where were my parents? "I-I'm so sorry child." She started "Your parents- died in a fire. You see honey the tornado knocked down a match and it started a fire you somehow barely survived, but your parents... they weren't so lucky." No. No! NO! Thoughts came rushing to my head. Was the dream, real? Did things that happen in my dream happen in the real world? Is that even possible?

I couldn't help it. It was all too much to take in at once. I cried. Tear after tear fell from my eyes soaking the thin hospital blanket. The nurse had left me to take all this information. I listed things in my head. My parents were gone. I was in the hospital. I had no money. My relatives didn't really like me much. What was I going to do? New hot tears ran down my cheeks, couldn't I have stayed in the fictional world? I mean what have I got to lose now? At least in the fictional world I had powers. Sure I never really used them, but still. No one would understand. The doctor wouldn't understand. The nurse wouldn't understand. I was alone. For once in my real life, I was alone.

All I wanted at the moment was to just die. Let the Earth swallow me whole and drop me to the burning core to melt me. Then I wouldn't have to suffer all this. I look over to my left to see a familiar looking girl. "Wait who are you?" I ask, if I'm stuck here, I might as well just get to know my only source of human interaction that isn't the nurse or doctor. "Oh my name is Claire, how about you?" Claire? Did she just say... Claire? No this must just be some coincidence. I hear that some people have the sound of their alarm clock in their dreams. This isn't real. Right?


	15. Wrong Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a really short one. Like really short.

Y/N POV:

This girl Claire had blonde hair that went about shoulder length and bright green eyes. This was odd. The Claire I knew had brown hair with some white highlighted parts usually had it in a bun with dark brown eyes. There was no way that this was the Claire that I knew. This must just be a really bad imposter! Maybe it was a coincidence but either way, this cannot be Claire Nunez. There is no doubt about it. Nothing adds up. The nurse said I was in an accident, but I was just with Bellroc and Skrael! Not to mention the Green Knight or used to be King Arthur. 

I laid there thinking trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. As I thought I blurred everything out the sound of birds chirping happily tasting freedom, the talkative companion I had, the carts rolling down the hallway of the hospital. I closed my eyes to focus, maybe I still had my powers with me? There may be a few problems though, the blondie beside me would defiantly snitch if I show any signs of unnaturalness and there is the possibility of a nurse coming in at the wrong time. My mind wondered and I thought of anime. **(Sorry if you don't like the anime characters)** Who would win in a fight? Gon and Killua or Izuku and Katsuki? **(Mind you I used their first names)** If Shoto Todoroki's quirk was water would he still be as attractive as he is? I wonder how Tsukishima **(From Haikyuu)** would act if he was here with me. Scratch that he would probably just laugh at me **(T^T)** he may be tall and attractive, but he salty as heck!

There is also Kageyama, man is he grumpy- wait I'm getting out of focus. There must be a connection. There has to be. I though about the alien prince that I had warmed up to. His caramel skin **(Not to be offensive or anything)** his chocolate eyes. He was so kind. Everyone was. I-I think, that I made the wrong choice.


	16. Valentines Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot and unrelated to the story. Hopefully this makes up for all the short chapters I have been updating. I apologize, school has been very busy. This will be narrated so there isn't going to be your POV or any other character's. Your parents are also alive. Enjoy!

You were bursting with excitement. It was Valentines Day and you couldn't wait to see you darling boyfriend's reaction to the surprise you had planned for the two of you. **(You and Krel are dating in this one shot)** You had planned it since January, you had gotten the help of Claire and Jim in return you had helped both prepare a gift for the other in secret. You had planned a picnic for Krel, it had many different foods that you though he would enjoy. There were a few things you wanted to try with him as well. All you had really done was hold hands, hugs, and rarely cuddles.

It had took 3 hours to prepare the whole picnic. You had to choose the perfect place, the perfect time, and the food must be absolutely perfect for your Akiridion boyfriend. At this very moment you were dragging a blindfolded Krel to the picnic spot you had picked out for the two of you. It seems as if you had gotten a bit too exited because you had lead you boyfriend right into a pole. "Oww." he groaned in pain. He had ran into the pole rather hard. "Oh my goodness are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" You started rambling feeling terrible. You had lead your partner straight into a pole, who wouldn't feel bad? As you were rambling you didn't notice the amused smile on the latino's face. Your concern was very obvious to him, and it felt amazing to know that someone cared so much about him.

After Krel had reassured you that he was completely okay you reluctantly started to lead him again being extra careful. After that incident you confidence dropped a little bit. As you finally got to the spot you took off Krel's blindfold. The scenery was stunning. There was the picnic all set up and ready in the middle of a daisy meadow. The cool light winds sending chills down both your spines. There was even a mini speaker connected to your phone for some music.

Krel will say, he was impressed. How long had you planned this for? He felt very special from this gesture that you deemed simple. "Come on I bet your hungry after all that walking." You urge wanting to know how you food tasted. You drag Krel to the picnic basket and sit on the blanket motioning for him to do the same. You took out the different types of dishes that you had prepared. "What is this? A white substance encased in some strange paper? With some basic food?" You glance over to see what he was talking about. When you see what he was so intrigued by you couldn't help but laugh at his antics. "Oh that's called kimbap. It's a Korean food. That white substance is called rice and the weird paper is some dried seaweed. **(You should try it, it is very tasty. In my opinion.)**

Krel took a bite and you feel fuzzy as you see his eyes light up with delight. "This is delicious! Where did you learn how to make these?" he asks. You smile gently, "I learned from my grandmother, but Jim and Claire helped me." you then notice something "Krel, you know you can go into your Akiridion form. No one is around and I'm pretty sure only I know about this place exept Jim and Claire." He soon realizes that you were indeed correct and in a flash he transforms. As you two eat you chat about simple things and get to know even more information about the other. You leave Krel to munch on some cookies you had baked in order to create an accessory. Not just any piece of accessory, but a flower crown. You had loved to make them when you were in your younger years.

When you came back, you snuck up on your alien boyfriend and place the newly made crown on his head. "What is this?" he asks obviously it was his first time seeing a flower crown. "It's a flower crown I made for you! Do you like it?" You are eager to know his answer hoping that it will be positive even if it seems that Krel had no bad bone in his body. "No, I don't like it." You visibly drooped like a wilting flower after that only to perk back up when he adds "I love it. It is very beautiful thank you." You giggle, giddy with his answer imprinted in your brain. You two spent the rest of the day in the field of daisies watching the clouds go by. 

Hours had gone by and you were now watching the sun set in the distance. It was the perfect moment. You glanced over at your amazing boyfriend, then to his lips. You were seriously debating on if you should kiss him or not, but before you could make your move, a pair of sweet lips gently landed on yours. This was it. It was just the perfect time for your guy's first kiss as a couple. Your lips moved in sync as your bodies moved closer and cuddled there. Eventually you had to break apart for a necessity called oxogen. Both of you were out of breath. The kiss had felt magical, just as others had told you.

You soon packed up the remains of the picnic and was walking home with your alien at your side. You both were pressing your bodies close together in a comforting side embrace. The stars had come up at this point and Krel thought that you must be the most beautiful girl in the world, as the moonlight reflected off you skin, stars shimmering in you eyes as you looked above. Before you knew it you had arrived at your house. You turned to Krel and softly spoke as if if you spoke any louder he would shatter tiny a million pieces. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." With that you pecked him on the lips and quickly shut the door. Both of your faces were flushed and you both felt the lingering feeling of the other's lips on their own. Both partners went to sleep with a smile on their face, recalling the events that took place that day. However you too far away and couldn't hear the last words he spoke before succumbing into the luxury of sleep. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I know this was posted early, but I know that I'll probably forget to update so I'm just updating now. I hope you enjoyed and have a good Valentines Day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
